Gara-gara Congklak, Babak 2
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Inilah ekspresi nation-tan yang kalah di Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia Semi inal. Gimana ya jadinya?


Gara-Gara Congklak…, BABAK 2

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story and Plot – Star-BeningluvIndonesia

Warning: OOC, OOT, OCs, dll. Umpatan kata-kata indah-nya nation-tan kita semua.

.

Sang bulan telah bersinar di langit Jakarta, mobil-mobil pun kembali nangkring di tempatnya semula (baca: macet), pedagang kaki lima bersuara to'a kembali berteriak macam:

"Dijual, dijual, Scone busuk fresh baru saja dibakar sama England!" atau…,

"Ayo, dibeli! Tomat segar ala Spain! Beli 5 karung dapet gratis ciuman mesra dari Spain dan tampolan maut Romano! 500 rupiah aja udah dapet!" atau…,

"Diskon! Diskon! CD AWESOME karya Prussia yang selalu AWESOME! Dijamin membuat anda lebih AWESOME tapi tidak se-AWESOME Prussia."

Tapi bisa juga…, "Dijual Pasta, Spaghetti, Lasagna ala North Italy dan Pizza ala Romano. Langsung! Masih segar dan panas dari kuburan Kembang Kuning! Dijamin habis makan langsung tepar!"

Tapi yang bakalan jadi fokus kita adalah sebuah hotel di Jakarta yang jadi tempat menginap para nation-tan. Pertama, mari kita intipin ruangannya **Nordic Five!**

Finland: "S-Sve…, ja-jangan me-menatapku s-se-seperti i-i-i-itu…"

Sweden: "K'n'pa?"* *deathglares

Finland: "Hii!"

Denmark: "Kahahaha! Raja Skandinavia masuk semi final babak 2. Kahahaha!"

Norway: "Anko Uzai…, kau mau kupenyet dengan pasukan Troll-ku, ya?" *darkaurapinjemandariRussiadanBelarus

Denmark: "E-e-eh…, nggak usah deh ya? Nggak usah…."

Iceland: "Yang penting aku masuk semi final babak 2."

Sweden: *deathglaresdandarikaurakearahIceland

Norway: *deathglaresdandarikaurakearahIceland

Iceland: *cuek

Kayaknya tuh anak pecinta Puffin cari mati ma Sweden n Norway deh.

Author: "Ho-oh. Besok kita bantuin nggaliin kuburannya Iceland, yok! Mumpung dibayar ma Sweden ma Norway."

Setuju!

Iceland: "Ternyata kalian setali tiga uang."

Yaudah, bektode Sweden n Norway sana(?).

Iceland: "Hm."

Sweden: "K'u m'u k'teb's p'ke p'd'ng…"**

Norway: "Atau mau kuinjek pake troll, adikku tersayang?"

Seluruh shiper NorwayXIceland: "GYYAAAA! MAU FOTO BENTAR DONG! YANG RATED M JUGA NGGAK APA-APA!"

Author: "Gyaaa! Sapu mereka keluar dari sini!"

Segera para shiper itu disapu keluar oleh puffin dan troll. Ruangan kembali tenang. Hah? Kenapa tenang? Karena Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, n Denmark semua cengo tingkat dewanya dewanya dewa. Apa? Sealand? Si anak krucil satu itu lagi nginep di kuburan. Eh? Salah ya? Eh iya, ya… Maksudnya di kamarnya si England. Hah? Kok bisa? Ya Tanya sang author yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas geografi dan PKn diujung sana.

Author: "Hn, napa?"

Ada yang nanya kenapa si Sealand ma England tumben lagi akur, Thor.

Author: "(pakai gaya Sale[pisang]) O…, tidak bisa… Udah ya, hush! Hush! Pergi sono! Ku mau ngerjain tugas-tugas gila segunung Himalaya yang nggak bakalan tenggelam sampai mungkin 80 tahun ke depan."

Tuh kan…, si Author ngamuk. Daripada kena jurus wajan nemplok di hidung ato jurus nyolok mata pake jarum pentul diarahkan ke kita, lebih baik tinggalkanlah sang Author yang sedang menggalau karena PR-PR berjatuhan(?). SUDAH! SKRIP SAYA TAMBAH BANYAK INI! BACK TO DE TOPI AJA DEH! SERAH MAU TOPINYA SIAPA!

Sweden: "L'b'h ba'k k'ta us'ng s' na'r'tor k'lu'r."***

Norway: "Setuju."

Lho? Lho? HOY! TURUNIN GUE! TURUNIN GUE! TURUNIN GUUUEEEEEEEE!

Cameraman: "Waduh, rasanya partner saya dibuang tuh… Lebih baik saya ngacir…"

Sweden, Norway, Iceland: *deathglares *darkaura

Cameraman: "… Daripada saya ikut dibuang ke Bunderan HI juga. MAAAAAK! TOLONGIN GUE MAAAAAKK!"

.

.

Author: "Sialan pada dua orang itu. Udah kubayar murah-murah juga malah pergi entah kemana. Untung ada temen author yang mau jadi cameraman."

Temen Author: "Ngomong aja cameraman cadangan, Thor. Susah amat ngomongnya."

Author: "Diem lu. Well. Itu dia reaksi si Sve n Norway. Btw, let's go to the next! **ASEAN!"**

**.**

Thailand: "Ana~ Kenapa harus didiskualifikasi, ana~ Vietnam! Tolongin aku, ana~ Indo kejam!"

Indo: "Heh! Ni kamu enak cuma gitu doang. Coba kamu lawan si sikopat adeknya Russia yang juga sikopat. Tak jamin nggak sampe sedetik di depannya lu ngacir."

Thailand: "Tapi aku pingin menang, ana~ Gimana kalau kamu kukasih 5 (e)M(ber). Lumayan kan buat nambah-nambah kas negaramu."

Indo: "Hmm…. *gayaoranglagimikirdijamban Betul juga lu. Tapi sori ya, ember di rumah gue udah banyak. Nggak perlu di tambahin lagi."

Malaysia: "Sok jaim lu, Ndon. Padahal lu kepingin kan?"

Indo: "Diem lu, balon!"

Malaysia: "LU MAU GUE-"

Nesia: "Iya. Kalau lihat kamu bawaannya pingin nyantet semua orang disini termasuk Author."

Semua anggota ASEAN: "*diambungkamwas-wasketarketirkeringetdingin"

Nesia: "Aku bercanda kok."

Semuanya: "*bernafaslega"

Nesia: "Tapi khusus Author dan Malaysia…, nggak."

Author: "E-e-eh…"

Malaysia: "*komatkamitsujudampun"

Cameraman: "Saya! Saya?! Saya gimana?!"

Nesia: "Kamu nggak kok."

Temen Author: "Fyuh…"

Author: 'APA SALAH HAMBAAA?!' *teriakdengangayasuperalay *gaksadarkepslokjebol

Nesia: *komatkamit

Author: "Ah.., aku baru inget kalo kerjaan numpuk. Pergi dulu ya! Dah!"

Nesia: "JANGAN KABUR LU, THOR! *ngacunginkerissambilnginjekkepslokauthor"

Author: "TIDAAAAAAAAAK! *memperparahkeadaandenganlari-laripakekepslok"

Setelah Author berlari dan saya keluar dari Bunderan HI, si Author nabrak si Russia.

Author: "Sii- *DUAKH!nabrakseseorang"

Russia: "Wah, Author… Ada apa, da~?"

Author: "Aku…, aku mau disantet, Nesia."

Russia: "Daripada disantet Nesia, kukutuk aja gimana? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

Author: "E-e-eh? Apa salahkuuuuu…? *emoticon-nyasepertiini:wT^Tw"

Russia: "Author membuatku kalah, da. Bahkan dibabak penyisihan, da~"

Author: "Uhm…, saya pergi dulu, ja?" *juruslangkahseribu! (baca: kabur)

Russia: "Author~ Jangan kabur, da~! *darkauramenguarhebat"

.

Kok Author apes banget ya, rasanya?

.

Huuuhh.., kembali bersama saya, Narator. Karena si Author lagi main kejar-kejaran ala boliwut, jadi saya kembali menemani anda dalam tur kali ini. Selanjutnya, kita ke, **Allies Force!**

.

(SFX: Tok! Tok! Tok! Bentar! Cklek.)

America: "Ada apa, Author? Mencari HERO ya?"

Aku mau lihat keadaan temen-temen se-gangmu.

America: "OK! Gak apa-apa kok. Mau gang mana? Gang Taruna, Gang Mawar, Gang Delima, atau yang mana?"

*sweatdrop Bukan itu maksudku, America. Maksudnya temen-temen Allies Force-mu.

America: "Oh, OK. Tapi aku boleh curhat gak?"

Boleh. Napa emangnya? Stok burgermu jatuh ke kolam? Ato si England lagi ngamuk ma kamu?

America: "Bukan. Gue itu…"

Hm..

America: "Gue…"

OK…?

America: "Gueee…"

CEPETAN TO, RIC! LU GUE TEBAS PAKE CLURIT GUE, LU!

America: "Oke. Ampun. Gue…, GUE DIKALAHIN MA SI MANIAK CHOPIN DAN PIANO-NYA! HUUUAAAAAAAA! GUE GAK RELA! GUE GAK RELAAAAAAA! *airmatakayakairterjunniagarajatuhkeataskepslok"

A-a-a.. *was-waslihatkepslokauthoryangtambahjebol

America: "HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA! IGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *makinkeras"

America… Jangan…, jangan nangis dong… Kalo ketahuan England ntar gue disihir jadi kodok ato semut… Ato lebih parah gue disambit teflonnya Author…

America: "HUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *makinkerasditambahtoa"

Ame-

England: "OI! NARATOR! LU APAIN AMERICA! *nginjekkepslokauthordengansadisnya"

A-a-a-ah.. Gue kabur deh…

France: "Aww…, mademoiselle Narator mau kemana? Mending sama abang France, ya?"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!

Author: "*numpangjadiiklanlewat Maaf, adegan ini perlu disensor."

.

.

.

.

Author: "Tor, kok kita apes ya? Bahkan dua cameraman kita gak ada yang apes."

Gue setuju ma lu, Thor. Rasanya dari tadi gue apes terus deh. Untung gue masih inget tendangan makjos yang lu ajarin.

Author: "Iya. Aku juga selamet dari si Kolkhoz gara-gara jurus seribu kaki yang kamu ajarin."

Kita langsung ke tempat selanjutnya yuk. **Neutral Nation.**

.

.

.

(SFX: TOK! Tok! Tok!)

Author: "Permisi…, pulonuwun****."

Nyuwun sewu. Niki Author lan Narator bade mertamu*****.

(SFX: Tap, tap, tap "Iya, sebentar!" Cklek.)

Liechtenstein: "Oh…, Author, Narator. Mari masuk."

Author: "Matur nuwun…******"

Swiss: "Sapa- !"

!

Author: "!"

Swiss: "Kamu…"

*keringetdingin

Author: "*keringet dingin"

Swiss: "*ngokangsenjata Kamu yang membuat adekku nggak masuk semi final ya? KAMU MAU KU-DOR HAH?! *marahgayagurudisekolahsambilnodonginsenjatakeauth or"

Author: "*gemeteranhebamelebihitriobaltik *triobaltikbersin A-a-a-a-ampu-pu-pun, mas broo…"

Hungary: "Heh Swiss, kalau mau pake senjata api jangan disini. Kasian si Ita mau tidur nggak bisa! *ngelaphidungdaribekasmimisan"

Austria: "Yang ada aku yang nggak bisa menulis lagu baruku gara-gara 'suara-suara' aneh (dan gaib) dari kamarnya Ita n Germany."

Author: "*JROOOOT!mimisanhebat"

*JROOOOT!mimisanhebat

Hungary: "*JROOOOT!mimisanhebat"

Liechtenstein: "*JROOOOT!mimisanhebat"

Semua Sepersaudaraan Fujodanshi fans GerIta: "*JROOOOT!mimisanhebat"

Austria: "*blushing"

Swiss: "*blushing"

.

.

Untung kita semua dapet ya? *jalanmenujukamarnya**EAST ASIA!**

Author: "Iya. Buset dah…, masih sempet-sempetnya si Germany ma Italy ngelakuin yang begituan…"

Gue mau jual ini ke Japan… Kira-kira dia sudah tahu belum ya?

Japan: "Tahu apa Narator-san?"

JAPAN! KAMU IMUT BANGET SIIIIIH! *meluk-melukJapansambilnginjekinkepslok-nyaauthorp akebeton

Japan: "Uhh… *mukamulaimembiru Na-narator…"

*masihmeluk(baca: mencekek)Japan

Author: "Heh… *DUANG!mukulnaratordenganteflonmarbel40centi"

*jatuhdengantidakelitnyadenganbenjolansuperbesardi kepala

Japan; "*teparkehabisannafas"

China: "AIYAAH! KALIAN APAKAN JAPAN?! *memperparahkerusakankepslokauthor-denganmenambahk antankkeatasbeton"

Taiwan: "JAPAN-GE! *setalitigauangsamachina"

Author: "Jangan salahkan aku… Salahkan Narator yang nge-fans ma Japan."

China: "Ngomong-ngomong… Kamu tahu nggak Hongkong kemana?"

Author: "Bukannya dia lagi reunian ma England?"

Uhh…, tadi England nggak lagi reunion tuh…

Author: "Bentar. Ku cek dulu ke tempatnya **British Nation**."

.

.

(SFX: Tok! Tok! Tok!)

Author: "Permisi…"

(SFX: Cklek!)

Ireland: "Oh.., halo Author! *senyumcerah"

Author: "Hongkong-nya ada?"

Ireland: "Lho? Author kok tahu kita lagi reunian?"

Author: "Iya dong. Nah, ni Hongkong-nya ada nggak? Dicariin sama China."

Ireland: "Ada. Mari masuk dulu. Saya lagi nunggu sodara saya yang lagi menghilang entah kemana."

Author: "Maksudnya England?"

Ireland: "*darkauramenguar Iya…, kemana dia?"

Author: "Dia lagi..,(SFX: gluk) rated M-an sama America."

Scotland: "*BRAK!menjeblakpintulebihlebar APUUUAAAAAAA?! SIALAN BANGET SI BURGER FREAK ITU! PENGEN KU GILES PAKE MONSTER LAUT-KU YA?!"

Author: "*merinding"

Scotland: "Lu! *nunjukauthor Baw ague ke kamarnya si burger freak f***ing maniac itu!"

Author: "*nggakberaninolak"

.

-Pergi ke kamarnya Allies Force lagi-

.

Author: "Ini kamarnya…"

(SFX: Desahan teriakan yang menjurus ke rated M)

Scotland:"*membuka(baca:menendang)pintutakberdosai tuhinggarubuhsetemboknya KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN-"

England: "Scott?"

America: "Scotland?"

Author: "*nyiapinkameraSLR"

(Ternyata England dan America lagi ngejar Sealand yang nyolong kantong persediaan burgernya America.)

Sealand: "Eh? Kak Scott?"

Scotland: "*melongo"

Author: "*melongo"

.

.

Scotland: "KAU PIKIR KAU NGAPAIN DI SINI HAH? KAU MENGAJAK KAMI REUNIAN TAPI KAU SENDIRI MENGHILANG ENTAH KEMANA… *marah-marahsambilmenginjakkepslokauthordenganseku attenagahingga-kepslokauthorsemakinjebol"

.

.

Author: "Sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Mari kita tinggalkan Scotland yang sedang marah."

Canada: "Bagaimana denganku?"

Kumajiro: "Siapa?"

Canada: "Ini aku, Canada."

.

.

.

.

A/N: *nangis-nangisgara-garakepslokjebolsangatdengansad isnya

Kalian semua kejam nation-tan… Membunuh kepslok saya tercinta...

Nations: "Kita kan kebawa suasana, Author…"

Tetep aja…

Japan: "Tapi terima kasih, Author-san, Narator-san. Karena berkat anda berdua, kita berhasil panen video dan gambar rated M-an-nya Germany-san dan Italy-san."

Hungary: "Betul!"

Germany: "Sialan kalian berdua ini… Mengambil kesempitan di tengah kesempatan…"

Kebalik kali Germany… Haduh…

Translate-an:

* : Kenapa?

** : Kamu mau kutebas pake pedang…

*** : Kita usung aja narrator keluar.

**** : Permisi

***** : Permisi. Ini Author dan Narator ingin bertamu.

****** : Terima kasih.

Dan TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW OLIMPIADE CONGKLAK SE-HETALIA SEMI FINAL! *kepsloksemakinjebolwalau-punsudahdibunuhdenganama tsadisnyaolehnegara-negaraOOCkita.

Silahkan menyuarakan kata hati anda saat membaca fic super nggaje sangat ini dengan review! Terima kasih. Dan. Untuk semua. Saya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih atas review anda semua. Dan untuk di Semi Final. Latvia yang nomor dua itu seharusnya New Zealand. Maaf atas kekeliruan saya.

Terima kasih…


End file.
